


A Collection of Songs

by D7DK4



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Multi, Possible other characters, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7DK4/pseuds/D7DK4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of not-crappy songs, Hetalia, and pairings. What could go wrong? Hopefully, it is better than some song-fics I've seen over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Songs

_Well the morning was complete_  
_There was tears on the steering wheel, dripping on the seat_  
_Several hours or several weeks_  
_I'd have the cheek to say they're equally as bleak_

Her eyes were red, her nose was stuffed up, and her hair was an f*cking mess. And it was morning. And she was bloody freezing, but that didn't matter, did it? She had to say that she was quite disappointed, really. Besides the fact that she was miserable and pitiful and f*cking pissed off, there wasn't anything else to say. Alice would be the first to say that she wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but some time to bloody think? She'd been told that Americans were arrogant, but then again, she'd also been told that she would never amount to anything. Semantics, she guessed. It was all hidden in the bloody details.

 _It's the beginning of the end_  
_The car went up the hill and disappeared around the bend_  
_Ask anyone they'll tell you that it's these times that it tends_  
_To start to break in half, to start to fall apart_  
_Hold on to your heart_

It had felt like a dream made of shattered glass and shuddering sighs. Maybe, maybe if he hadn't, didn't say those words. Those words felt fake and dry the moment he said it, revolting, stammering, as if those words were just wrong. They didn't belong to him. 'No, no, no, no!' Alfred had wanted to yell, but they were out and he couldn't say anything more. Those unnerving green eyes that he had so admired the day he had first met her, the long, flawless blond hair, and her incomprehensibly proper accent that he pettily envied. Even if it was to stop her from knowing, keeping her safe from what was bound to happen….F*ck, they had barely met each other a month. But he had been hooked from day one. Yeah. It was pathetic.

 _Do me a favour, break my nose_  
_Do me a favour, and tell me to go away_  
 _Do me a favour, and stop asking questions_

Alice, the proper lady, had done all the things that she had been told, with a patronizing tone by her older brothers, not to do. She'd hit him, screamed at him, yelled at him, and told him to go f*ck himself. She'd even pleaded at him at one point. That was when she knew there was no going back. No, she didn't sit pretty and keep a stiff upper lip. She didn't have a face of stone and say, in tones of frigid ice, to kindly leave the premises. A bloody American. All those years, of never giving in, being proud and dignified, an iron control on her emotions ever since she was a teenager. People respected and feared her for it. Alice had always been extremely isolated, in every way shape or form, besides morbidly depressed ghosts. Her family? It was more like a collection of vicious and incredibly annoying people who just happened to be her brothers. That didn't stop the raw pain in her throat and chest. That didn't stop the fact that now there was wind on her face and she was walking on dull pavement and she could hear herself breathing. She dared not look back.

 _She walked away, well, her shoes were untied_  
_And the eyes were all red, you could see that we'd cried_  
 _And I watched and I waited 'til she was inside_  
 _Forcing a smile and waving goodbye._

Thing is, they had both cried. He wasn't so insecure to admit it. And last night was a living nightmare in of itself. They were both just numb, Alfred thought. When Alice got into the car, getting ready to be driven home, the air was frigid. Then she spoke, and he would have rather had his throat ripped out then to hear those words. Not even friends. Colleagues. They both had on those curious, painful smiles on, like they were both mature, civil adults, amicably and mutually ending a relationship. For a moment, Alfred wanted to hit her, to shake her, because there was nothing pleasant and calm about it. It was vicious and raw, and those words chilled him. But then he remembered that it was his own choice. 'A hero puts others before him', Alfred thought hopelessly. And he was being a hero. Nah. He was probably being a cowardly, selfish bastard. 

 _Curiousity becomes a heavy load_  
_Too heavy to hold, too heavy to hold_  
 _Curiousity becomes a heavy load_  
 _Too heavy to hold, will force you to be cold_

There was a point, Alice thought, when everyone in a ruined romance wondered where it went wrong. In the novels, everyone made nice and the heroine kissed the hero. She wasn't saying that she was a naïve girl who'd never been jilted by her sweetheart. But she'd always hoped she would have that fairytale. And it was a fairytale, that month. Her dream came true, albeit in the form of an oblivious, blindly arrogant, but unbelievably sweet Alfred. Strong and sturdy and over the top, it was a violent difference from her murky, cold, and quiet world. She didn't know what he did for work, but honestly, he didn't know what she did for hers. They were on equal terms. But she could feel when the end came, even when they were both smiling. She knew, both of them really, practically nothing about each other. For all their differences, there was one crucial similarity. Both of them held their secrets too close, achingly close, to their hearts, their minds. They would never let them go. And both of them had had enough.

 _Do me a favour, and ask if you need some help_  
_She said: "Do me a favour and stop flattering yourself"_  
 _How to tear apart the ties that bind?_  
 _Perhaps fuck off, might be too kind_  
 _Perhaps fuck off, might be too kind_

They would meet again. Alfred just didn't know how or when. Perhaps the next time they met, they would be trying to kill each other. But they would meet again, but not now.


End file.
